


Another

by Ulteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Secrets, new identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulteacup/pseuds/Ulteacup
Summary: A story which Riku adopted by another family and being part of something 'dangerous' (maybe?:p)So many thing Tenn doesn't know about his brotherI don't own idolish7





	1. C01

"Minna-san, I have a good news" shout Tsumugi happily

"Oh, manager, what's the good news?" Ask Nagi

"You look so excited manager, it has to be soo good" said Mitsuki

"Yes! Yaotome production call our agency"

"Yaotome production?" Ask Sogo,   
"what they want now?"

"Manager, are you sure it's a good idea remembering how our experience with them?" Ask Yamato with his lazy tone

"No Yamato-san, you're wrong. Yaotome-san, I mean their president call to say that he want Trigger do a collaboration with Idolish7"

"With Trigger?!" Shout them all surprised

"Yes!! And our agency already agreed with that"

"Amazing!!" Shout Nagi

"That's a real good news" said Mitsuki excitedly

"I never imagine this day will come" Said Sogo daydreaming

"A collaboration with Tenn-nii.." Whisper Riku which be heard by Iori

"Don't get to excited Nanase-san, you now how he will act in front of you"

"I know it! But... I can't help but feels happy about that" said Riku

"Riku-kun are you ok? Should I not accept the offer? I'm sorry, I should talk with you guys first" Tsumugi feels bad because she forget about what might Riku feel about all of this

"No, no, manager, you don't need to apologize. I'm fine with that, it's good for our group anyway"

"You sure Rikkun?"

"Yeah, I has to be able facing this problem and not runaway again" said Riku assuredly

"Well if our center said that, nothing can we do" said Yamato while patting Riku' head

"But make sure you tell us what disturb you later and don't burden yourself by your problem" scold Mitsuki

"Yeah, you should let us know what you feel Riku. You're not alone" said Nagi

Riku eyes widen and began to teary, "you guys.."

"What a cute person"

"Huh?"

"Ehem, you cry so easily, like a baby"

"Hey! I'm not a baby!!" Protest Riku

They continue their quarrel until Mitsuki have to scold them. Because they have a day off now, they're not do anything and just gathered in dorm. And of course because they're Idolish7 it will not be a peace day when they together.

-  
-  
-

"You're dorm more comfortable than what I thought" said Gaku

Truthfully this is not their dorm but another dorm which larger than the first one so they can have their personal room and doesn't have to share.

"Gaku! That's impolite" Scold Ryuu, "I'm sorry for him" said him apologize to Idolish7

"No, no, don't worry Tsunashi-san. We aware of our difference" said Tsumugi

"Yeah, we now it that you guys usually get a five star things" said Yamato playfully

"That's not what I mean" said Gaku

"Of course for Mr.fancy it's less" said Tenn plainly

"Shut up you brat! You make it worst"

Tenn turn his gaze make Gaku more pissed. If not for Ryuu who hold him back, he may attack Tenn. Idolish7 just watch them amused.

"Are they always like that?"

"So unsuspecting"

-  
-  
-

"The best result I can get is here" Tsumugi hand them a paper contain her result after all of the considered they've been done

"I agreed with that" said Tenn after reading it

"Yeah, me too" said Gaku while Ryuu just nod his head

Tsumugi relieved that Trigger agreed whit that. She turn to her idols and find them smile assuredly to her.

"I has to go to talk about it with Anesagi-san and Ogami-san" Tsumugi left the room

"I feel honored for being your partner Ryuu-san" said Sogo to Ryuu try to hide his excitement

"You're so cool Ryuu-aniki"

"Mee too Sogo-kun and thank you Tamaki-kun" said Ryuu with smile that made Sogo lost his soul, "eh?! Sogo-kun are you okay?" Ask Ryuu panicky

"Don't mind him Ryuu-aniki, he's fine"

-

Gaku sigh, "of all people"

Yamato put his arm around Gaku's shoulder, "maa, maa, I know you happy to end up with us"

"Oh, it's my time to take a revenge" said Nagi

"What?!"

"That's right Nagi, it's your time to show yourself" support Mitsuki

"What you guys talking about!? I don't understand" Gaku more confused now

"For people who are equally fond of many girls, you are a strong rival. And I won't lose" Nagi said fiery

"The hell is that?!" Gaku pinch his forehead, "I doubt I'll hold out until the end"

-

When everyone gathered together, there is three who covered by tense and heavy air. Riku who tried to talk to his brother but don't know how, Iori who 'worried' about Riku and don't know what should he do, and Tenn who seemed doesn't care.

"U-umm, Tenn-nii let's work hard together" said Riku shattered

"You don't need to said that, I'm a professional, of course I'll work hard for this and please call me Kujo-san, we're just partner" Tenn said with his cold dementor

"S-sou ka, gomen" Riku lowered his head feels a little sad. They keep in uncomfortable silent

Iori sigh watch that twins, is it that hard to talk to each other properly? Well, he can't judge that 'cause he's not in one of them place. But somehow, he feel bad for both of them.

-  
-  
-

When all of them except Riku gathered in livingroom, the telephone ring. Mitsuki stand and went to pick it up.

"Who would call our dorm?" Ask Sogo

"I dunno" answer Mitsuki

"Hel-"

"Reika! Where have you been? We came to your dorm but you're not there. We're so worried here" interrupt the caller

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry, but can I know who is it?" Ask Mitsuki

The caller stay quiet for awhile, "you're not Reika"

"No, I'm not and who is Reika? No one named Reika here"

All the eyes watch Mitsuki with interest and curiosity, "who is that?" Ask Gaku

Mitsuki pull the phone away, "I don't know, he said he searched someone named Reika"

"No one named Reika here" comment Tamaki

"Maybe it's just wrong number" guess Iori

"Maybe" Mitsuki bring the phone to his ear back, "I'm sorry, but it's look like you call a wrong number"

"I'm not, Reika is the one who gave me this number"

"Are you sure? There is no one named Reika here"

"there is one there, the one with red hair"

Mitsuki more confused because just one person with red hair here, and he's not this Reika person.

"Yeah here is one with red hair but I'm sure his name is not Reika" assure Mitsuki

Everyone who just listen to Mitsuki can suspect that whoever Reika is someone who have a red hair like Riku. Maybe the caller mistake them?

"That's him, stop lying" said the caller stubbornly

"I'm not lying, he's name Riku and not Reika" said Mitsuki back

"He's Reika not Riku"

"Damn you, you call a wrong number!!" Said Mitsuki start to piss off

"I'm not, just tell Reika that his brother call and want to meet him. And I'm pretty sure he's there. That's it" after said that, he hang up the phone without wait for Mitsuki respond

"What's wrong with this person" said Mitsuki angrily before put the phone back

"What's wrong nii-san? And who just call?" ask Iori to his brother

"He didn't even tell me his name. He just tell me to tell this Reika person that his brother call and want to meet him" said Mitsuki while slump on the sofa

"Who is Reika?" Ask Tamaki

"No one know who is he Tamaki-kun" said Sogo

"Maybe it's someone from your agency?" Guess Ryuu

"I'm pretty sure no one named Reika there. And from what we heard before, this Reika have a red hair which just one person have that and his name is Riku not Reika" said Yamato

"Maybe he's the same person as Riku?" said Nagi

"What do you mean Nagi?"

"What I mean is, Reika and Riku is the same person"

"why would he have a different name?" Ask Tenn

Nagi just shrug his shoulder. Everyone start to wonder who this Reika person and who call them before. To be truth, Tenn feel a little uncomfortable about all of this. If it's true that Reika is Riku, that's mean whoever just call is Riku' brother and he doesn't like how it sound.

It's used just him who is his brother and no one. And if everything is true, isn't that mean Riku not with their parent anymore? Where are they? What had happened when he neglected his family?

When everyone lost in their mind, Riku come and shocking everyone. Everyone stare at Riku with a wonder make him suddenly feel nervous, "is there something wrong with me?"

They snap up, "ah, it's nothing"

Riku titled his head and blink several time, "is there something bothered you guys?"

He walk to them and sit next to Sogo, "no it's just there is someone who call a wrong number and to stubborn to accept it" said Sogo

"Who? And what they said?" Ask Riku curious, "can you give me one of the juice Iori?"

Iori give Riku the juice and he drink it, "we don't know, he's searching someone named Reika"

Riku spurt his drink and chough, Sogo who closest to him stroke Riku' back, "are you ok Riku-kun? Why you suddenly spurt your drink?!" Ask him worried

Riku doesn't stop coughing make the other more worried, "Nanase-san? Did you need your inhaler?"

Before Iori can stand, Riku stop him, "no... I'm fine... I just a little surprise"

Riku start to calm make the other breath in relieve.

"Why you surprised Rikkun?"

"That's... Is he said something?" Riku ask back

"He said that this Reika' brother want to meet him" said Nagi

"Which one?" Ask Riku

"What?"

"Which one who want to meet?"

"We don't know Nanase-san, he doesn't told us his name. Did you by any chance know him?"

Riku ignore Iori question, "I didn't recall has something with them" whisper Riku which be heard by everyone in that room

"Wait! Is Reika is you?" Ask Mitsuki

Riku jerk up a little, didn't think they would heard him, "that's.. Wait! What date is now?"

"It's 14 September"

Riku eyes widen, "really?!" Shout him suddenly stand up, "Oh no, oh my god, how come I forget about it? Why now of all day?" Said Riku panicky

"Nanase-san" Riku ignore Iori call and hurrying to his room

"What the... Is he okay?" Ask Gaku

"Not like it, but... Isn't it mean that Riku is Reika?" Ask Ryuu

Everyone can't answer that, but they think same thing, Riku and Reika is the same person and whoever called them is his brother. So many question in their mind especially Tenn. Riku asked which one who called before and it will go to one conclusion, that's he have more than one.

Tenn doesn't know how he should feels about that. He know that he doesn't have any right after what had happened, but his heart still hurt.

Riku back and put his bag while try to fix his wig. It have a same model as his hair but the different is it have a black color. He wear a clothes which not like his usual styles. It's more like street style which strangely look perfect on him. They used to see Riku in casual or cute clothes, so when they see him like this, it's a new view for them.

"Iori, are we has plan today and tomorrow?"

"No, we don't has any plan today but we has a night show tomorrow"

"So tomorrow we will free all day except night?" Ask Riku still struggle with his wig. Watch Riku troubled, Sogo approach him and help him fix his wig. Riku smile at Sogo, "thank You"

"No problem"

"Yes, and why you have to wear a wig Nanase-san?"

"It's faster than dyed my hair black, I don't have much time"

Everyone shock heard that, "wait! That's mean you ever dyed your hair black before?!" Ask Mitsuki unbelievably

That question make Riku' move for a second, "can you give me a report if there is a changes? Look like I can't come home until tomorrow noon" said Riku ignore Mitsuki' question

"I guess I can"

"Where you going Riku?" Ask Nagi

"I has something to do with my brothers" he finish his wig and get his bag before go out, "I have to go now, bye and thank again Sogo-san" he doesn't wait them and stomp out

"Wait! Riku!!" call Mitsuki but It's too late because he already out

"Wow! Is that really Rikkun?"

"I know i have no right because i don't really know him but he's so different" said Ryuu

"I can't deny that" said Gaku

"We're at the same state here" said Iori

Yamato whistle, "I never imagine a time in my life, I'll see Riku be a bad boy"

"Me too" Mitsuki look at Sogo who still look at where Riku go, "is there something wrong Sogo?"

"No, but... Is that a piercings I just saw at Riku's left ear?" He turn to them


	2. C02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, but... Is that a piercings I just saw at Riku's left ear?"

_"No, but... Is that a piercings I just saw at Riku's left ear?" He turn to_ _them_

 

 

"What?!" Shout them except Tenn and Iori who shock

"Rikkun have a piercings? I never know that"

"I'm not sure myself but if we remember back, he never show his left ear" said Sogo

"You're right, he always cover his left ear with his bangs" said Nagi

"Yeah, even when he had to style his hair, he never put his bangs aside so it still cover it" said Mitsuki

"Wow! I never imagine your soo look innocent member is like that" said Gaku playfully, "right, Ryuu? Tenn?" Gaku turn around and find Tenn lost in his mind, "oi, you okay brat?"

"My brother is not someone like that" said Tenn slowly

"What?! He's your brother?!!" Shout Gaku

"Who? Who is Tenn' brother?" Ask Ryuu curious, "and I never know you have a brother Tenn"

Tenn turn his gaze, "hmph, it's not your business"

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Said Gaku piss off

"Why I'm not surprise they don't know about that Kujo?" said Yamato

"Wait! You know that?"

"All of I7 member know about his relationship with our center" Sogo said

"So Riku-kun is Tenn' brother?! But aren't they have a different last name?" Ask Ryuu

"Why you're not ask your center Tsunashi-san?"

Everyone look at Tenn. "Why would I tell all of you? That's not your business" said Tenn coldly

"It connect to our center, we have a right to know" said Iori

"Then why you not ask him?"

"He won't tell us because he won't troubled his Tenn-nii"

"Than you have to respect that because it bothered me"

"You bothered because you feels bad or you just ashamed?"

"Who are you talk like that Izumi Iori?"

They throw each other glare. No one make a move because the heavy air around them. Tenn tsked, "fine, I'll tell you" everyone shock after heard that even Iori. Never cross in their mind that Tenn will tell them.

"When I'm 13, I leave my family to following Kujo-san. That's why we have a different last name"

"Why you leave your family? Didn't you think what might they feels when you leave?" Ask Mitsuki

"You don't need the details and what is my reason. You just need the big point here" Iori rolled his eyes heard that

"That's mean you leave your parents with your siblings?"

"I don't have any sibling beside Riku. It's just two of us and we're fraternal twins"

Trigger member look at their center disbelief, 'are they really twins?!' That's what they thought.

"But, isn't Riku-kun said he will meet his big brothers, right? If it's just two of you, who he might be?" Ask Sogo

"Not just that but his 'brother' call him Reika not Riku"

"I... I don't know" Tenn feel that he was leave out. He really didn't know anything about his old family after he leave. And why Riku have another brother? Is his parents adopted someone? But that's impossible remembering their condition. Or it's just someone who Riku think as brother? But why they call him Reika? No matter how hard he think about it, he doesn't get the answer.

Everyone fall in heavy silent. There is so many secret about the twins especially Riku. They want to know as much as they want but when one of them didn't know that much, nothing can they do.

-  
-  
-

"How'd you doing Rei?"

"I almost done, is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, we almost done too. Let's rest after this"

"Ahh~ finally, I thought it'll never end"

"Wow! It's unusual for you to be done first Ken-nii"

"What's that mean Rei-chan~? Why you underestimate me?"

"That's not what I mean, and stop call me with Chan suffix. I'm not a child"

"It's understandable because of your cute behavior... Rei-chan"

"Mou~ Kei-nii, don't followed him"

"Hahaha, see? Even the robot wanna be Kei-nii know that"

"Nii!!"

"Maa, maa, you guys. Stop teasing Rei. He has to finish his job quickly"

"you ruining our fun Gin-nii"

"Hm? Did you said something Ken?"

"N-no"

"Good, is everyone done with their work?"

"Done"

"Already"

"Wait a minute... Ok, I'm done"

"Let's go out then"

"Yeah!!!"

-  
-  
-

"Ken-nii!! That's mine!" Whine Reika to his brother who holding his phone

Ken just laugh while try to distance himself from Reika, "you have to catch me if you want it back Rei-chan~"

Reika catch Ken' shirt and try to snatch his phone but Ken hold it up. Because their height different, Reika difficulty try to get it.

"Give it back!"

"Hahaha... No way~"

Someone suddenly grab the phone, "hey!" Ken turn and found Kei holding the phone and hand it to Reika, "here your phone Rei"

"What are you doing Kei-nii?! You ruin our fun"

"Thank you Nii-Nii" Kei stand stiff, it's been a long time since Reika call him that. He ruffling Reika' hair with a thin smile and soft gaze, and if you watch closely there is a flowers around him.

"Heee!!?!?!! Why you call him Nii-Nii again? What about me? Ne~ Rei-chan, call me Nii-chan, ne? Call me Nii-chan" protest and whine Ken

Reika pout and turn his back to Ken, "hmpf, no! You always tease me"

"Aw~ that's because you cute, come on I'll stop tease you, but call me Nii-chan, ok?" offer Ken clingy to Reika who struggle to get free

"Nooo~ you said that but in the end you'll tease me again"

Ken won't stop bugging Reika until he call him Nii-chan. Kei just watch them, it's been a long time since they together like this and he won't past.

"What are they doing?" A voice slightly surprise Kei. He turn and found his brother Gin stand beside him while eating snack.

"Ken bugging Reika to call him Nii-chan because he call me Nii-Nii before"

"Hm~ interesting" Gin smirk and walk to them. Kei just look at Gin, even his brother look like a good guy the truth is he definitely a scary person. He can easily fool people by his behavior and sweet talking, even his brothers often get fooled. But behind that, he really care about his family. He's also so protective toward his lil bro especially Reika.

They know that Reika just adopted, but they get so attached and protective toward him since first meet.

"Rei, Ken" called Gin to them

They stop for a moment and turn to Gin but Ken continue to bugging Reika, "ne, Rei-chan~ call me Nii-chan please~"

"Noo, stop bugging me Ken-nii" said Reika start to get annoyed

"No until you call me Nii-chan" said Ken stubbornly

They continue their quarrel until, "Onii-chan" everyone turn to Gin confused, "call me Onii-chan, Rei"

"Onii..-chan?" Said Reika while tilting his head. His innocent eyes and bewildered look make him look so adorable. Kei walk toward him and ruffling his hair following with Gin who put his hand on to his shoulder while covering his red face, "Kei-nii? Gin-nii?"

"That's not fair!!!" protest Ken

-  
-  
-

"Ne, is Rikkun hasn't come yet?" Ask Tamaki when show up

"He said he'll come at noon, but I don't know when exactly" said Sogo, "why you search him Tamaki-kun?"

"I have literature homework and Rikkun smart at that subject"

Sogo just nod his head. Currently they at restroom. It's just two of them because everyone has their own business. Iori can't immediately go home because he have a task at school, and Pythagoras trio went to komiket, more precisely Nagi drag Yamato and Mitsuki. While Trigger have a show until afternoon.

They're not talk to each other and fall to a comfortable silent. They heard front door opened and a step sound until restroom door open revealed Riku and someone they doesn't know.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Riku-kun/Rikkun"

Riku put his bag on the floor and sit on the sofa following by the new person, "where's everyone?"

"Iori have a task at school and Pythagoras trio went to komiket while Trigger have a show" explain Sogo

"Hmm"

"Who is he Rikkun?" Ask Tamaki

"Ah, he's my brother. His name Sunohara Kei"

"Hello, you can call me Suno-san or Kei-kun if you're older than me" greet him coldly and monotone, like a robot. They don't know how they should call him because they don't know his age, "he's 19 years old" said Riku with smile

They nod, "what he's doing here Riku-kun?" Ask Sogo

"Umm... He has something to do around here and decided to stay here until it's done. Is that okay? He can share a room with me"

They look at each other "Well, we don't mind, and I'm sure the other too. But you don't need to share your room Riku-kun, there is an empty room" said Sogo assuredly

"No need, I'll share a room with Rei. I has to make sure this circumference good for his health" Kei walk around while said that and check every inch he's surrounding. He stop in some part before start to walk around again.

"What he's doing Rikkun?"

"Don't mind him, he became too worried when I'm in new place" just as Riku finish said that, Kei come back, "there is a lot dust in some part, I'm sure you're aware with Rei condition and how come you don't clean that part? What if Rei got an attack?" Said Kei sternly

They feels small under the pressure. Somehow his existence so intimidating, more than Kujo with his cold behavior.

"Kei-nii, stop that! I'm fine, and I'm sure 'a lot' for you is just a little dust. It won't triggered my attack"

Kei didn't heard Riku and continue stare to Mezzo member, Tamaki even pressed himself to Sogo.

"I-i'm sorry for that, I'll make sure to clean that part" said Sogo a little nervous. It's the first time someone intimidating him beside his family

"You better be" he turn to Riku, "Rei, accompany me to your room, I also has to check that place"

"Kei-nii, you too worried. I'm can look myself and that's my room of course it'll safe"

"I has to make sure by my own eyes. You're a sloppy person, so maybe there is some place which not safe"

"You said it like i'm being surrounding by something dangerous" whine Riku

"World is dangerous place"

"Urgh, fine, fine, I'll show you my room"

Riku stand and get his bag while Kei already outside, "i'm sorry Sogo-san, Tamaki-kun, Kei-nii is a stiff person but truly is he's a good person. Please be patience while facing him and again i'm sorry for his previous behaviors" said Riku while bowing his head

"No, no, Riku-kun, that's fine. It may be because he's still new here so he need to adaption" said Sogo with smile

"Yeah, that's fine Rikkun, but your brother is scary" said Tamaki slightly trembling

"He's not scary if you know him Tamaki-kun," he said after lift up his head, "Rei, why you took so long?" said Kei behind the door, "sorry, I'll come now. Excuse me"

They just watch Riku gone and after they don't heard their foot step, they let out their breath which they unconsciously hold.

"Rikkun' brother is scaryyy"

"Yeah" mumble Sogo

-  
-  
-

"We're home"

"Welcome home" at first, Sogo thought it's just Pythagoras trio because the one who greeted is Mitsuki but he's wrong, it was all of them, "oh, you guys come home together? How come?"

"We meet Iori in a way home and Trigger when they barely arrive here" said Nagi

"You alone So?" ask Yamato

Sogo nod his head, "Tamaki-kun in Riku-kun' room do his homework"

"Riku-kun already back?" ask Ryuu

"Yeah" they gathered in restroom while chatting about today event. The door opened and everyone suspect it was Riku or Tamaki but it was someone they don't know except for Sogo. "Did you need something Kei-kun?" Ask him

"Yes, thank you. Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Ask him plainly. Kei eyeing everyone there and stare at Tenn long enough to make him raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, but what you need there?"

Kei look away and facing Sogo, "I want to make something for Rei. I heard you guys has a night show after this and I can't let him starving himself. And because you guys too, I'll make it to you too" explain Kei

Sogo stand up and approach him, "thank you for that but you don't need to"

They walk to the kitchen, "that's fine, Rei will scold me if I just make it for him and not the other"

Those who in restroom can heard Sogo laugh and said something they didn't heard.

"Who's.... That?" Ask Mitsuki

"We don't know either Mitsu"

"Maybe he's Sogo-san relative?" Guess Iori

"But they look like barely know each other" said Ryuu

"Who's Rei?" Ask Gaku suddenly

"What? Who?" Ask Mitsuki confused

"He said about someone named Rei, is here any person named Rei?"

"I... I believe not"

They keep silent for a moment until Nagi break it, "maybe Rei for Reika?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel that Nagi is being a smart person here:p  
> It's not like he's not smart but no one can see it right? Take example like Yamato XD


	3. C03

_They keep silent for a moment until Nagi break it, "maybe Rei for Reika?"_

Nagi' sentence make them wonder, from what they get Reika is Riku, if Rei is Reika that's mean Rei is also Riku which mean that person is Riku' relative.

"Did you know who is he Kujo-san?" ask Iori

"No" answer him shortly

"Well, we'll get the answer soon. From what we heard before, he seemed planning to make a dinner for us. We can ask later" said Yamato

-  
-  
-

After accompany Kei to the kitchen, Sogo not immediately back and decide to help him. He may not good at cooking, but Kei seem like really good at this seeing from what he do since. And by the way, they will make a pasta.

"I'm sorry for asking this but... Is you related with Riku-kun by blood?"

Kei stop what he's doing and facing Sogo with a plain look, "y-you don't need to answer that, sorry for asking"

He back to his work, "no" Sogo turn to him, "we're not related by blood, our family adopted him"

-+

_It's been a long time since they meet Riku. The last time they meet him is about three month ago. Today they went to hospital to accompany their mother do a check up._

_They wait for their mother in a waiting room. Some nurses past by and talking about a kid who barely get an accident which killed his parent. They don't pay it any attention at first but when one of them mention about red hair, it perk their interest._

_Gin stand and walk to them, "excuse me" the nurses turn around, "yes? Is there something we can help?" Kei and Ken followed Gin and stand beside him, "it's nothing but can you tell us about this kid?"_

_"What your relationship with him might be?" Ask one of the nurse_

_"We're his far relatives, we never heard the news so we want to know" the nurse exchange gaze before say, "did you know his name?"_

_Look like they want test are they really his relative or not, "Nanase Riku" answer them at the same time_

_They look satisfied by that, "i'm sorry for being doubtful, yes, it's been a week since he brought here. He experienced a terrible accident which took his parent and look like he just alone now"_

_"Yes, he look so broken when heard about his parent dead. I remember him as a patient who often in and out from here, i once ask where his brother who visit him frequently but he doesn't answer me"_

_"And his health condition didn't help"_

_They know what had happened because they took a part in it. Riku is a strong individual, it's just God who cruelty give him a hard life. Riku have something in him which make people around him want to protect him, take an example from them, but at the same time it also invite some bad intentions. They really want to protect him._

_After thanking and asked his room to the nurses, they immediately come there. When they reach the door, Gin open it slowly and they come in. The first thing they saw is Riku who facing the windows and have a knife in his hand. Gin furrowed, "Riku" call him make Riku startled_

_Riku turn and find them, "ah, Gin-nii, Kei-nii and Ken-nii long time no see" greet him with forced smile_

_They approach him. Gin stand in front of him and caressing his check, "you ok there?"_

_"I'm fine" answered him with weak grin_

_"You know it's fine to cry" said Kei who sit beside him and softly knead his shoulder_

_Ken take the knife away, "you have my shoulder if you want" said him with a big grin_

_Riku stare at them before his eyes start to teary. He cried his heart out while the other three hug him. When they do that, they're not aware their mother existence. Without them knowing, their mother followed them._

_After Riku calm, she step inside, "Do you not have anyone anymore?" The four boy startled, "Mom!" Exclaim Ken_

_She approach Riku who bow his head and make him face her, "did you want to become our family?"_

_"Mom?! What are you talking about? Our life is to dangerous for him" Asked Gin_

_They facing her son with a soft smile, "but we can't leave him alone in this world, right?"_

_"But..."_

_"What do you think Riku-kun?" She turn back at Riku, "and i'm sure you aware about our family, so it's understandable if you reject it"_

_"I... I accept it" the boys snap their head toward Riku, "you sure Riku? You know it will dangerous" ask Gin_

_"I'll be fine Gin-nii, I already being a part of it since a long time ago. New experience won't hurt" said him with a real smile_

_Everyone in that room smile, "welcome to our family"_

-+

"Where's his parent?" ask Sogo

"They're dead in accident, that's why we take Rei in our family" said Kei lightly

Sogo eyes widen, "Sou ka, but why you call him Reika? I mean he introduce himself to us as Nanase Riku not... Sunohara Reika?" asked Sogo

"Reika is his given name by our family, he's not part of Nanase again and Riku just a reminder of his past life"

-+

_"Riku-kun can you come here for a moment" call Riku' mom_

_"Yes mom" Riku approach his adopted parent_

_"Riku, you know how our family is" said his father seriously, "is to dangerous if you still have your name when you being seen with us"_

_Riku titled his head don't understand, "we have to change your name for your true identity or someone who related with you will be in dangerous" said Gin_

_Riku eyes widened, "I... It's fine, I trust you all just want the best for me" said Riku with a cute grin_

_Ken suddenly tackled him, "you're so cutee~"_

_"k-ken-nii, I can't breath" said Riku pretended to got an attack made Ken immediately released him, "you okay? Is there something hurt? Did you need your inhaler?" Ask Ken panicky_

_When he's panic, Riku try his best not to laugh which made his body trembled, "Riku? Are you okay?" He get a better look at Riku, "did you laughing?!" Ken mouth opened wide, "you fooled me!!"_

_Riku can't hold it any longer and laugh loudly, "g-gomen, it's just fun to tease you Ken-nii" said him with giggles_

_"Youu...." Riku ran to Kei and hide behind him, "Kei-nii help me!" Said him while still laughing_

_Ken try to get him but Kei blocking him, "Kei-nii step aside, I need to punish this naughty kid" Riku stick out his tongue. Everyone just watch them amused_

_"Stop it you two" said their dad, "we'll tell Riku his new name" they stop and look at their dad, "Riku, from now on you'll be Sunohara Reika"_

-+

"A-ah" they quite after that. This silent make Sogo feels uncomfortable. Frequently, he glance at Kei, "is there something you want to say Sogo-san?" Asked Kei which make Sogo startled

"A-ah, no" Sogo try to focus on his work but his curiosity beat him, "ano, there is something perk my interest"

"What's that?"

"Umm, from what I saw before, you seemed so protective toward Riku-kun. I wonder how he manage to get your permission to become an idol which is hard for him"

Kei stop and think about that for a moment, he facing Sogo with stoic look but you can see an imaginary flower around him, "no one can resist his cuteness and pleading eyes"

-+

_"Mom! Dad!" Call Riku excitedly and went to them who currently in veranda_

_"What it is Rei, you look so happy" ask his mom_

_"Yes! Look" he show some paper to his parent, "I got scouted!!"_

_"What?!" A shout can be heard from garden_

_Riku turn and found his brothers there, "hehehe... I got scouted for being an idol" said Riku sheepishly_

_"No! You can't accept it" said Ken_

_"Eehh!!?!?? Why?!!" Protest Riku_

_"Your health doesn't help Rei" said Kei_

_"But i'm better than before" said Riku weakly while bowing his head, "you know that being an idol is my dream, right?" He look up and look at his brothers with puppy eyes, "can I accept it? Please~ I promise to take care myself"_

_They try to resist him, "no-"_

_"Please Onii-chan~" they stand stiff heard that. They tried to hold themselves back until their bodies trembled, their face redden, "why you have to be so cute" mumble them_

_Riku who doesn't heard it right, titled his head and look at them innocently with an imaginary flower with radiance around him, "Gin-nii!" They look at their older brother who almost lost himself, "eargh" he scrambled his hair, "mom, dad" he look at his parent to help_

_Their parent giggles make Riku more confused, "if your brothers agreed with that, nothing we can do" said their dad along with their mother who nodded, Riku want to cheer up but his brother interrupt him, "but you have to promise that you'll take a good care of yourself"_

_"Understand!" Said with military style. He hug each of them before run to contact the president who scouted him_

-+

Sogo giggled, "I understand that. But why he is not introduce himself with his 'new' name?"

"It's dangerous" said Kei ambiguous

Sogo want to ask further but Kei doesn't seem to want to talk about it so he keep quiet. They almost done with the foods, "i'm sorry but can you get Rei and everyone Sogo-san? I'll finish it by myself" ask Kei

"are you sure? I can help a little bit more" said Sogo

"It's fine, it almost finish after all"

"If you say so" Sogo wash his hand and went to get the other

-  
-  
-

Riku and Tamaki walk together to the dining room. They already prepared so they can immediately go to their job. When they arrive, everyone already there and already prepared too except Sogo who went to help Kei.

"I don't know you guys already come home" said Tamaki while take a seat between Riku and Iori

"that's because you're in Riku' room" said Mitsuki, "what are you doing there for a long time?"

"I did my homeworks and watch movie recommended by Keichi" answered Tamaki

"Keichi? Is that his name?" Ask Ryuu

Before either of them give an answer, someone shout (You can't say it's a shout because it's more like a flat, loud sound) from the kitchen, "did you want something to add in your food, Rei?"

"No need" answered Riku. They already suspect this Rei or Reika is Riku but when it's really true, they still feels surprised.

They chatted for a while before the food come, Yamato whistle, "that's look delicious" praised him while the other nod their head except Tamaki who start to drooling

"Thank you for the compliment Nikaido-san" said Kei flatly

"Hahaha... You're wel- wait! I don't remember even mentioned my name to you... Etto.."

Kei stand up straight, "i'm sorry for not introduce myself first" said him in butler manner, "my name is Sunohara Kei, age 19 years old, please call me Suno-san or Kei-kun if you're older than me, i'm Rei' brother. It's nice to meet you all" he end his introduction while slightly bow

Everyone stuck because his manner and how he introduce himself. They heard a giggles and turn to the source and found it from Riku, "i'm sorry. Kei-nii is a stiff person, I wish you can get used to it"

"It didn't explain how he know my name because he's not like someone who like something about idols" said Yamato

"I know all of your name" said Kei make all the attention turn to him, he began to said all their name until basic information they're sure not ever they share.

"Wait! Wait! How'd you know all of that?! I don't remember ever said that to just anyone!?" Ask Mitsuki

"You never, I just do some research to someone who around Rei" Kei said plainly as if it's something usual. Their mouths wide opened.

"Kei-nii!!! I told you not to do that! That's impolite and pass someone personal life" scold Riku before turn to everyone in the room, "I'm sorry, i'm terrible sorry, I already told him to stop his habit but... I'm sorry, really really sorry" said him frantically while bowing his head

"Wow, wow, calm down Nanase. We, well at least me doesn't mind. It's just basic information after all. I don't mind sharing it" said Gaku

"Yeah, it's fine Riku. You don't need to apologize" said Nagi

"At least he's not do a research of our more personal information and life" comment Iori

"I can do that if I want" said Kei. They snap to him, "what?!!"

"Kei-nii!"

"Just kidding"

"The way you said it so flatly, it isn't convincing" said Yamato

"M-maa, let's eat or we'll be late for the show"

They eat while try to make a conversation with Kei which he give a plain reaction make them a little awkward. When they chatting, Riku tried to move his vegetables to Kei' plate, "if you not eat your vegetables, I'll make Ken bugging you all week"

Riku want to protest but it die down when Kei look at him with a flat look. In the end, he take his vegetables back sullenly. Without them noticing, someone watch them with a hint of jealousy.

-  
-  
-

Kei accompany Idolish7 to the front before they leave. He gave a long advice for Riku and the other, if not for Riku stop him, he may not end that which make the other realive.

"Is there something you want to say to me..." Kei turn around

"Kujo Tenn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some advice to write fluff moment will really help
> 
> I just felt that I need to improve my skill at that
> 
> Feels free to point out my mistakes and I'll gladly edit it for better :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyaaa.... 
> 
> I'm back with a new story 
> 
> Yeah! A new story has begun  
> Just for your information, this story not following anime or game so it's my own plot.
> 
> Riku will be a bit different here because of his new family and the others maybe OOC too.
> 
> And i'm sure you noticed it that I used a new writing style. So if there is something confusing you, you can ask me. And btw, when I jump to a flashback anytimes doesn't mean whoever there tell that, understand?


End file.
